Objective: Wake Up Yamamoto Takeshi!
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Hibari-style! Tsuyoshi can't wake his son up after he's studied late last night, so Hibari's aid is needed to get him to school in time. That wasn't what the prefect expected when he knocked on the door. K  8018 8018


A/N: This is one of my favourits :D:D. I'm so happy with it! I hope you are too :3.

Disclaimer: Oh, you know the drill. I don't own the characters. Or Takesushi. Or Namimori. Or Japan for that matter. ...hmm, chocolate chip cookies...

Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed! :D **Bloodtaki2 **suggested I put up a link to my previous story, because this can be seen as sort of a sequel to that. So, if you'd like to know how these two got together, you can go to my page and read "This Calls For Celebration" :D.

...shameless self-promotion? ...Noooo, it really can be read as a sequel. No seriously :P. ...that only made it less credible, haha!

Enjoy!

* * *

Objective: Wake Up Yamamoto Takeshi!

Hibari knocked on the backdoor of the Takesushi, waiting semi-patiently until Yamamoto's father would open the door. Footsteps came down the stairs Hibari knew to be on the left of the door, due to his now frequent visits to the home behind the restaurant, and he stepped back to let the wood swing past him.

'Yes? Oh, hello Hibari-kun! Just the guy I needed! Come in...' Tsuyoshi greeted, moving aside to let Hibari enter. It had taken Hibari some time to get used to Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's apparent complete lack of fear towards him, and the fact that he couldn't show him how fearsome he was because the man was Takeshi's father had initially only irritated him further. But after a week or so, in which Takeshi somehow managed to rope him into making sushi with them, Hibari found that he could bare being within 10 feet of either of these two people. Maybe it was a Yamamoto characteristic to be so easy to be around, or maybe it was because this was Takeshi and this was his father, and they shared similarities in their personalities. Either way, Hibari couldn't care less what the man called him or when he did it, so long as it wasn't implying he was a girl. But that's a different story.

'Hello. Is Takeshi ready?' Hibari asked, flicking his gaze through the room. It was void of humans apart from him and the sushi-chef. Tsuyoshi's expression turned exasperated.

'Well, that's… no. I hoped you could help with that, actually.' He frowned slightly, looking at the stairs with a bit of concern. 'He staid up really late studying last night and now I can't get him to wake up. I've tried dropping his alarm clock on his head and holding an overdue fish in front of his face, but it didn't work.' Hibari gave him a blank look.

'Have you tried telling him to wake up or shaking him?' He deadpanned. Tsuyoshi blinked, staring at him silently for a moment. Then he smiled. 'You've never had to wake Takeshi up in the morning yet, have you? You're right though, I haven't tried that, why don't you go wake him up, Hibari-kun? I have to go prepare the fish for the sushi.' And with another smile and a nod, Yamamoto's father disappeared to the restaurant's kitchen. Hibari gazed at the empty doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned to the stairs and climbed them, his quiet footfalls halting at the first door on his right. He knocked first, making no effort to cover the noise when he opened the door and walked in on the expected silence. His eyes went from the motionless, sprawled out form on the bed to the clothes laying around haphazardly on the floor and rested on the opened textbooks on the desk beneath the window. The sun was already highlighting the surface.

Hibari stepped towards the bed and looked down at Yamamoto Takeshi's sleeping face; it was the only part of the baseball player that wasn't covered in blankets. Hibari leant forward and flicked the teen's nose. Takeshi's face scrunched up, but apart from that he didn't respond. Hibari, still leant over Takeshi, ordered in a somewhat loud voice, 'Wake up.' The baseball player turned on his left side, his back towards the prefect.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he gripped the side of he mattress with both hands.

And yanked it upright, a loud thud sounding through the room as blankets, Yamamoto Takeshi and his pillow tumbled onto the floor. A self-satisfied smirk stole over the prefect's face as he straightened his back and strode to the other side of the bed.

Where he frowned at the still very much asleep Takeshi, although now a little less buried underneath all the blankets. He huffed quietly and moved over to stand beside the teen, squatting down next to Takeshi's head. He leant over until his mouth was directly next to the teen's ear and hissed:

'If you make me late for school, I'll bite you to death.'

He leant back to look at Takeshi's face, mildly surprised to find him smiling and mumbling, but seemingly still asleep.

'Hm.' Hibari reached out to shake him when Takeshi's eyes blinked open, the prefect's hand on his shoulder. Takeshi smiled as he gazed up at him. 'Ah, a nice dream…' He mumbled sleepily. Hibari's eyebrow rose towards his hairline. His eyes narrowed in alarm when Takeshi's arm appeared from somewhere within the blankets and loosely tugged on his dangling tie. Thrown off-balance, Hibari jerked forward, putting his weight on the half-asleep Takeshi's shoulder to stay upright. Takeshi rolled over and Hibari fell, his knees hitting the blankets while the baseball player pulled him further down and lightly pressed their lips together.

Hibari blinked. And blinked again. Then sighed and let his eyes fall closed, kissing back softly. Takeshi's hand slinked around his neck and Hibari let their kiss continue or a few more moments before pulling back. Takeshi made a soft noise of protest when Hibari removed his tan hand from his hair but was ignored. They stared at each other for a minute, until Hibari told him bluntly,

'You have ten minutes.' He stood up and started walking towards the door, glancing at the alarm clock on Takeshi's night stand. 'Before school starts.'

Takeshi's eyes flew open and he sprang to his feet, looking at his alarm clock for a second opinion and blanching. 'Aaah!' Hibari watched the teen dive for his pants, amused and smirking. Takeshi hopped around on one leg while pulling the pants on with one hand and reached for his shirt with the other, snatching the wrinkled garment off his chest of drawers. Hibari watched as muscles flexed and moved quickly, silently, effectively startling the baseball playing teen when he put his arms around his waist and took the shirt from him. 'Kyouya?' Takeshi asked curiously, sleep still muffling his speech.

'Put your arms up.' Hibari ordered. Takeshi did as he was told, peeking out of the corner of his eye to see what the prefect was up to. Hibari lifted the shirt over Takeshi's head, carefully making sure the other teen's arms went through the right holes before yanking it down, messing his hair up even more than it already was. Takeshi spluttered and blew his hair out his face.

'What…' He trailed off when he felt Hibari breathing onto his neck. 'Uhm…'

'Now you have 7 minutes. Don't forget your books.' Hibari stated coolly. Takeshi jolted and Hibari could hear his yell of, 'You were supposed to wake me up, not turn me on!' while he trotted down the stairs. He nodded to Yamamoto's father as he crossed the restaurant, going out the front door. He smirked as he saw Takeshi sprinting past his waving father and yelling goodbye, hastily following after the loping prefect.

Takeshi ran after the fluttering black jacket until it escaped his line of vision when Hibari turned a corner. When the second year reached the same block, there was no Hibari to be seen. He sighed dejectedly but sped up anyway, knowing he wasn't going to catch up with the self-contained teen, but not wanting to get in trouble with that teen for being late either. Takeshi tightened the straps of his bag and started running again, his feet hitting the cobble stones of the shortcut he took. He paid no attention to the familiar backyards whizzing past him, focussing solely on his breathing until the school gates came into view. They were a lot like the clouds at that moment; seemingly so close, but so, _so_ far away when you where in a hurry to reach them.

His breath was coming out in shallow pants, but he poured his last bit of energy into crossing the last 20 feet to the beckoning gates, sliding past the threshold and stumbling to a halt. He leant over gasping and placed his hands on his knees, drawing in some much-needed oxygen.

'You have 25 seconds left. Good job.'

Takeshi gulped in air as he looked up at the owner of the smooth voice, a grin lighting up his face as he met half-lidded steel-blue eyes. The prefect looked like he hadn't broken a sweat, and Takeshi was fairly sure he indeed hadn't. Hibari grabbed Takeshi's bicep and pulled him upright.

'Your first class is in classroom 6. Hurry and you can still make it.'

Takeshi beamed at him and surprised him by giving him a quick peck on his lips before running off again, bursting through the double doors with renewed energy. Hibari watched him storm into the classroom through the windows, his lips quirking when Takeshi speedslid into a chair and slumped over his desk. The teen lifted his head off the table and smiled at him. Hibari smiled back and walked away from the front of the school, shaking his head lightly.

'Well done again, Takeshi-koi.'

EndE

* * *

And? Did you like it as much as I do? :D


End file.
